Love of My Life
by Archykinz
Summary: Jacob has run away after he hears that Bella is marrying Edward and moves in with his buddy Seth in Los Angeles. After a crazy event he meets the girl of his dreams. Im reaaally bad at summarys but just give it a read and please review!
1. Carlie's POV Meeting Jacob Black

Disclaimer: This is set after Bella and Edward get married but Renesme isn't born yet so Jacob didn't imprint

I walked along Pennsylvania Avenue in Los Angeles with no destination in mind. I meandered through the crowded sidewalk looking into all the store windows to pass the time before I must start back home. It was the seventh day of summer break and I had to get away from my mother. She had another man at the house, same as the other five, I hated him, and nothing my mom said or did would change that. I was really alone in the world it felt like. My dad left a few years ago and my mom was always on dates or at work with her firm till late at night. It was nearing twilight and I was on the opposite side of town.

My mom probably was too occupied to notice I wasn't home yet. I knew that most criminals came out at this time and I got a flutter of nervousness in my stomach. I began to run towards home at full speed as I left the crowds. I felt eyes on the back of my head and I turned around to see a black cloaked figure lingering in the shadows. I freaked out and ran with determination not to be caught by this unknown man. I didn't want to die. Not yet anyways. I heard my heart thumping and heavy footsteps pursuing me. I got knocked down from behind and I screamed as I face planted into the ground. "GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I will not give up without a fight and Mr. Attacker will be sorry he ever went after me. I jumped up and kicked him between the legs with all my power. He groaned and fell over onto the ground for a few seconds before dashing off after me. I continuously screamed for help in case a random passerby heard me but it seemed to have no effect. I felt tears begin to fall slowly down my cheeks as reality set in. I am going to be kidnapped and killed by this heartless guy. No! Never! I turned a corner into an alleyway and someone grabbed me. I yelled at the top of my lungs into someone's warm hand. "No, I'm helping! Get back to somewhere safe and wait." said the boy shoving me back a bit into a safer area. I went and hid halfway down the alleyway by a garbage can.

I peered out from behind the can as the attacker rounded the corner and came face to face with a man instead of his prey. I couldn't help but laugh as he got thrown into the brick wall. He slid down the wall into a pile of garbage bags. I sat back waiting for my rescuer to get done kicking that guys butt. When it was over I stood up from my hiding spot and saw the boy walking over. He looked about 19 years old!

"Thanks for saving me. I thought he was going to get me for sure." I smiled.

"Anything for a girl." He said. "May I know my rescuers name? I asked.

"My name's Jacob Black. And the rescuee's name is?"

"Carlie Denison." I replied.

"Well Carlie how about I escort you home so this little accident won't happen again?" Jacob teased.

"Okay, fine, my mom probably is too busy with Jeffrey to even notice that I'm not home though." I sighed.

"I am sure your dad is worrying about you!" Jacob said. "I don't think he even remembers I exist. He left me and my mom two years ago for my ex best friends mom." I stated.

"Oh Carlie. I'm so sorry. I'm sure he's missing out on a lot." He said patting my shoulder. His arm felt extremely hot on my skin like he had a horribly high fever. "Jacob? Are you sick? You feel feverish!" I cried. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I am fine, couldn't feel better." He grinned his pearly whites. I blushed as we began to trek towards my house.

"Soooo, how old are you, Carlie?" he asked trying to stop any awkward silences. "I am 17," I replied," And you?"

"I am 18." He said.

"What? No offense but you look way taller and older than 18!" I said shocked.

"Yeah yeah I get that a lot…"he muttered.

"Well, this is my house. Thanks so much for defending me." I said 10 minutes later as we began to walk up the sidewalk to my home. "It was no problem at all. Maybe I will see you around town sometime very soon." He smiled and winked leaving me dazed at the front door.

I unlocked the door carefully and tiptoed into the house to see mom and Jeff watched a movie on the couch. I rolled my eyes and then ran up to my bed room. All I could think about was my rescuer Jacob Black. His name echoed through my head a million times a second. His muscles. His eyes. His luscious lips. I just met the guy for all I know he is taken! But the way he acted to me was so sweet and endearing. I will say it now.. I love Jacob Black! I'm so over my head with this. Hopefully I will see him soon. I wrote in my journal about my ordeal and then picked up Showdown by Ted Dekker to read and relax before bed. Around 11:00 I heard the footsteps of my mom heading to her room so I fell asleep. I had amazing dreams of Jacob all night long… but had a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would really appreciate reviews so that I can improve my story. I wrote this a few years ago and I thought it would be a good idea to put it on here. **** Please enjoy! **

Jacob's POV

"Why… I promised I would never love another besides Bella!" I cried out to myself. And now what was I doing? Falling for Miss Carlie Denison! I can't! I won't go through all the pain again. My heart will never heal back to the way it was before Bella Cullen entered my life. The blocked memories rushed back to when I taught MY Bella to ride the Harley, when I first met her on La Push beach with her friends, the Quileute tribe stories we learned of together, the good ole days.

Then Edward came back and messed up our precious relationship. And what did I do? I got jealous, wanted to keep Bella away from Edward so I went straight to Charlie with the motorcycles! She got immediately grounded and I still didn't get to see her! Idiot! Idiot! I ruined everything we ever had at that point. Slowly we gained back the trust for our relationship but not before that dumb bloodsucker persuaded her to marry him.

My heart broke into a million jibblets that could never heal when I found out on that snow covered mountain side. And now I'm on the run away from all the memories. But I promised myself never to love another woman besides Bella! I was torn in two pieces I wanted to beat myself up for these feelings. I knew nothing could happen between Bella and I now but I felt as though I was betraying her. I felt a single tear drop down my cheek as I stepped into the dim lighted apartment.

"Why the tears, brother?" asked Seth Clearwater coming out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade.

" Memories." I sighed reclining on the couch. "Her." I added closing my eyes.

"Oh…" Seth simply said knowing he meant Bella.

"And Carlie." I murmured.

"Carlie?" asked Seth puzzled.

"I saved her tonight from being kidnapped… Seth… I'm afraid I like her." I admitted.

"Jacob! It is perfectly fine to find another girl!" Seth said trying to help.

"No, I promised Bella I wouldn't!" I growled angrily.

"You have got to move on, man." Seth said patting my back.

I fell asleep with Carlie engraved into my mind. Every dream I had that night was of her and I kind of liked that. Maybe, slowly but surely, I was getting over Bella.

Carlie's POV

I woke up around 10:00 and immediately went down to the kitchen where Jeff and mom sat drinking coffee. "Morning sleepyhead!" said mom ruffling my bangs. I glared over at Jeff who was reclining in the dining chair with his feet on the table. He was reading the newspaper while holding his mug.

"Jeff, what are you doing here so early?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, I am just about to leave for work. I'm running late." He said getting up and putting his coffee mug in the sink. I waved mockingly as he left the house and rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" asked mom angrily.

"What do you mean? Hmm?"

"That was so rude! It is none of your business why he was here." Mom said yelling at me.

"What? It is none of my business that my mom is letting some guy who she barely knows stay the night?" I cried.

She slapped me across the face. My mom actually slapped me. What was wrong with her?

I sat down on the kitchen floor in shock, holding my left cheek with both hands. It stung so bad. A welt was slowly forming so I put a block of ice to keep it from swelling. My mom left the room to get ready for work. I ran to my room and locked the door behind me and flopped on my bed.

Jacob…Jacob…

My heart yearned to see his face, at this moment. I needed love and comfort that I had never felt before in my life. I looked up into the mirror at my left cheek and buried my head in the pillow.

Jacob's POV

I woke up at 7 a.m. after dreaming of Carlie. I whimpered. "Brotha, I think you imprinted." Seth said walking over to the recliner.

"No, I imprinted on Bella!" I cried.

"No, Jacob you didn't otherwise she couldn't live without you. And obviously she still is alive." Said Seth.

I frowned and gave a deep angry growl.

"Hey, dude, I'm just telling you the truth." said Seth warily.

"I know..I need to get out of this place for a while and think." I said pulling a t-shirt over my head and walking to the door.

I phased quickly and ran to nowhere in particular just to think. I ended up in Carlie's backyard. I looked into the window and saw her mom and Jeff. I morphed back into my old self and climbed up to Carlie's balcony from the big oak tree. I just sat and watched my beautiful friend sleep. My head echoed ".STALKER." But I didn't care. I looked at my watch and it said 9:59. How long had I been here? I watched her begin to stir so I hurriedly phased and landed lightly on my paws. I went back around to the kitchen and saw them all there. Jeff was leaving and Carlie and her mom were fighting.

"I shouldn't be here!" I thought hearing every word spoken.

Suddenly, her mom struck out and hit her! I growled a low menacing growl but what could I do? Nothing but watch I thought bitterly. Her mom walked away leaving her sitting on the floor.

Oh what I wouldn't do to comfort her right there. She got some ice and went straight up to her room. I on the other hand ran straight home to vent to Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

"Seth! Her mom hit her!" I yelled as I ran into the apartment.

"How do you know that?" asked Seth from the kitchen. I walked in there to join him.

I blushed a deep red. "I was watching her sleep and then she was yelling at her mom about Jeff and then her mom hauled off and slapped her." I frowned.

"Stalker!" Seth said jokingly.

"I know. I am. I admit it. I need serious help." I said sitting at the kitchen table. I placed my head in my hands. "Write a note. Tell her to meet you somewhere and yall just talk." Seth exclaimed as the idea popped into his head.

"Good idea!" I agreed grabbing a piece of paper from the desk.

_Meet me at Marbleslab Creamery, at 12:30, tomorrow, aka Saturday. _

_ I want to see you again._

_ Jacob Black_

I ran back to her house and taped the note to her bedroom door to the balcony.

Carlie's POV

After a while I got up off the bed and went to the bathroom when I knew mom had left for work. I cleaned my smeared mascara from my face and took a quick shower. I had to forgive my mom somehow I mean she was my mom! I walked back into my room towel drying my hair. Something caught my eyes. A small piece of yellow paper was fluttering in the breeze trying to get unstuck from the door. I opened the door carefully and took down the paper to read it. Jacob! My heart soared happily. My mom and the previous events of the morning flew from my mind.

I felt giddy and I jumped up and down. Ice cream with Jacob Black! I've lost it. I sat on my bed looking at the note not sure if it were real. Then I called my best friend since birth, Mindy.

"Mindy! Ahh Mindy! I have a date with the most awesome guy ever tomorrow!" I screamed excitedly.

"Who is it? Damon Ericson?" she asked interested.

"No! Even better." I said.

"Better. Than. Damon?" she cried.

"Yes, his name is Jacob Black. " I replied. I told her all the details of the day before.

"Girl, you got it bad!" she joked.

"It's just like I looked into his eyes and it was true love." I sighed.

"Tell me what he says tomorrow, but I have to go Trey needs the phone." I rolled my eyes and hung up.

I stretched across the bed and turned on the TV. There is nothing to do! I pulled on a swimsuit, quickly, and went out by the pool.

So warm! Usually it's so cool.

I lay out for a while, when I opened my eyes a big russet colored dog was watching me from across the pool.

"Aww! Aren't you a beautiful dog! Come here!" I called clicking my tongue.

The dog barked happily and bounded over to me. I petted his head and laughed as his eyes rolled around in his head.

"You like that eh?" I sighed." I need someone to talk to."

He stood there and licked my bruised and reddened cheek. I winced and he looked into my eyes with sad puppy eyes.

"My mom slapped me."

I heard a low growl come from his throat. "Calm down, boy. Its okay." I said patting his head.

He shook his head violently to say no.

"Even though you are a dog I feel like I can talk to you and you will understand." I said playing with his fur. He nuzzled his head into my arm.

Jacob's POV

After I gave Carlie the note I phased into a dog and went to rest in the gardenias by the pool. I was slumbering when I heard the side door open and out came my love Carlie. I watched her rest out in the sun. Her scrunched up face was so cute…

I stood up out of the shade and she happened to open her eyes. She called me over and I ran over to her as quick as I could. Her hands were messing with my fur and I liked it. My eyes were rolling in my head and I felt high as the heavens.

Then I felt an impulse to kiss her bruised cheek. She winced in pain and I immediately pulled away. When she told me what happened I growled angrily that the fact was indeed true and not just a dream.

She told me it was okay but I shook my head in disagreement. It was so sick that any parent would hit their child. I nuzzled into her arm and then fell asleep on the ground at her feet. When I woke up the sun had set and Carlie was gone.

I ran home as fast as my wolf paws would let me and collapsed in my bed with all the memories of the day and the events of tomorrow circling around in my mind.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Carlie's POV

I went in as the last sunlight was fading over the horizon and tried not to make noise to wake up the doggie.

I sauntered up the stairs to my bedroom and immediately fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

Next morning I woke up to a muffled knock on my bedroom door.

"Honey, what are your plans for the day?"asked mom as I cracked the door.

"Mom, don't think you can come in here and call me Honey after what you did yesterday." I huffed.

"I am sorry! I wasn't thinking at all. And I hurt you. My own daughter… Please please forgive me!" she said sadly.

I pondered for a minute and put on an act but I forgave her.

"Mom, I love you. I shouldn't have done what I did but I just don't think its right!" I said giving her a hug.

"I know. It won't happen again. Believe me." She said grinning.

"And to answer your question… I am going to MarbleSlab with Jacob." I replied.

"Who is this Jacob person?" mom asked like any mom would.

"He is the guy who saved me the other night while you were with Jeff watching that movie." I said holding my stuffed dog Toby to me closely.

I ended up telling her the whole story from the enemy to meeting Jacob and when I was done her eyes were as round as saucers.

"Tell Jacob thank you for saving my baby!" she said with a truly thankful tone.


End file.
